


Controversy

by Storygirl000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon), Twelve Forever (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied pedophilia, rated for a single use of the f word, sort of a Roger Rabbit-style AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Reggie deals with the firing of her creator. The other characters at the studio help her out.





	Controversy

“No. Way. You  _ actually _ said that to him?!”

It was a fairly average day at the Netflix studios. Adora was in the studio’s break room, chatting with Lance about the various mishaps that had occurred during the filming of his show.

Lance groaned. “Yes, and I’ve never been able to live it down since.” A cheeky grin appeared on his face. “But hey, it got me a hot boyfriend, so who can complain?”

Adora chuckled at that. “Only you, Lance. Only you.”

The door to the break room slammed open, and the two teenagers turned their heads to see who had entered.

Standing there was Reggie – one of the younger characters in the studio, both biologically and in terms of how long her show had been running. She appeared to be in shock, with tears about to run down her face.

Lance immediately stood up in concern. “Reggie? What’s going on?”

Reggie said nothing, but ran to the other side of the room, where the door to a supply closet was. She opened it, ran inside the closet, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Adora’s eyes widened. “What’s going on?”

The sound of footsteps drew their attention back to the break room’s entrance. As they watched, Jake ran in, stopping to catch his breath.

“Jake? What’s going on?” Lance asked.

Jake looked over at the two and sighed. “I take it you two haven’t heard the news yet?”

Adora shook her head. “No...”

Jake grimaced. “Julia Vickerman was fired.”

“What?! Why?!”   
  


Jake pulled out his phone and opened up a screenshot on it. “I think it’s better if you saw for yourselves.”

The two looked at the screenshot, then recoiled back in disgust.

“What the actual fuck?...” Lance muttered.

Adora gulped. “No wonder Reggie was so upset!”

There were a few moments of silence between the three as they processed the information. Finally, Lance managed to tear his eyes away from the offending picture and walk towards the closet Reggie had locked herself in.

He gave a quick knock on the door. “Hey, Reggie? You alright, kiddo?”

“Go away,” came the muffled response.

Adora sighed. “Come on, Reggie. You can talk to us.”

A moment of silence passed before Reggie spoke up again.

“...do you think my show is bad?”

Jake shook his head. “No, it isn’t! It’s really creative, actually!”

“...even though-”

“Hey.” Adora interrupted her. “Just because your creator turned out to be a piece of scum doesn’t mean your show is. I mean, the Loud House kids went through the same thing as you and they’re  _ still _ beloved by a lot of people.”

Another moment of silence passed before the door to the closet opened, revealing a red-eyed, but smiling, Reggie.

“Thanks, guys,” she said. “I really needed that.”

Lance smiled. “No problem, kid. Although, word of advice: you  _ might _ want to stay off of social media until this settles down.”

Reggie gave him a look. “Please. I’ve been ignoring social media since day one.”

“Smart girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.
> 
> I'm going to choose to love the art and hate the artist on this one, especially after learning she was fired early into the show's production.


End file.
